


Appliance Science

by MycroftRH



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Actually Tony just shouldn't be allowed to touch anything, Gen, Humour, Mad Science, Tony should not be permitted near electric devices, drabble-and-a-half, or any devices really, or anything that could be made into a device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's clothes washer malfunctions.  Maybe talking to Tony wasn't his best plan.<br/>Drabble and a half (150 words precisely).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appliance Science

Steve wandered into the lounge. Tony looked up from his spot on the couch next to Bruce and raised his left eyebrow.

"Not exactly your normal military-pressed self, Cap. Is there a lucky lady I should be being introduced to?"

Steve took on a disgruntled expression. "The washing machine in the apartment SHIELD gave me isn't working, and I didn't have time to wash by hand. It keeps saying '5d'. What does 5d mean?"

Tony's eyes lit up, and Bruce's widened in terror. "That sounds like a software problem. Do you know what year it was made? Make, model? Does it have a time delay function? Has this happened before?"

Steve blinked. "Um, maybe you could look at it? Please?"

Behind Tony, Bruce slashed his arms wildly through the air. Tony grinned in a way that made Steve distinctly nervous.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Hulk SMASH puny washer!"

"No, don't hurt him! Timmy!"

**Author's Note:**

> The Tony-fixing-household-items-and-causing-problems thing is definitely cliche at this point, but eh. It's a cliche of which I think I will never tire.


End file.
